


In My Head

by LunaIssabella



Series: Bill Bubblé [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Bill Bubblé AU, Bill cantante AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''La mano enguantada de Bill Cipher entra en su campo visual. Alza la vista y se sonroja aún más al ver los ojos azul-dorado mirarle de una manera que le hace estremecer de pies a cabeza. ''</p><p>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Head

**In my Head**

_Apenas puedo hablar, sábanas blancas y negras._

_Siento como el aire retrocede._

_Sé que estás aquí conmigo._

_Presiona mis labios, moriría por un solo beso_

_Despierto, ¿podría estar soñando esto?_

_Estás en mi corazón, en mi corazón, en mi cabeza._

**_Heart, Heart, Head – Meg Myers_ **

Dipper se sienta de golpe y jadea. Su cuerpo tiembla, un sudor frío le recorre y pasa saliva para bajar el nudo que se ciñe en su garganta.

¿Qué clase de sueño era aquel?

Pasa una mano por su cabello encogiendo sus piernas para abrazarlas y apoya su frente en sus rodillas; respira hondo de nuevo sintiéndose algo mareado y con náuseas. No que el sueño en realidad haya sido malo. Todo lo contrario.

Aún puede sentir los vestigios del sueño en su cuerpo, especialmente en la zona más sur de este. Avergonzado mira a su izquierda y casi suspira aliviado al comprobar que Mabel no está en su cama, lo que quiere decir que no tendrá que enfrentarse a preguntas incómodas y vergonzosas.

Se deja caer de nuevo en la cama con, un brazo sobre su cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

_Bill Cipher._

¿Por qué tenía que soñar con el hombre? ¿Por qué? ¿Su vida en el pueblo no era ya demasiado complicada como para que ahora empiece a pensar y soñar con el hombre más cotizado de todo el lugar?

 _¿Tenías que enamorarte de él, verdad Pines?_ Se dice así mismo.

Un estremecimiento le recorre de pronto, con el corazón sosegado y la mente despejada del sueño, se percata del típico hormigueo que le provoca el ser visto a escondidas por cualquier cosa, incluso un simple pajarillo. Se vuelve a sentar y mira su habitación.

Es irracional sentirse así, pero su cuerpo está tenso, listo para emprender la huida de ser necesario.

—Estás actuando como un paranoico Dipper —susurra para sí mismo al comprobar que no hay nadie ni nada con él. Es imposible que en la habitación haya alguien más. Mabel seguro ya se había ido al hotel, y ellos no tenían mascotas.

Pero la sensación está ahí, ¿o la estará confundiendo con su turbulento sueño?

Ciertamente, soñar con Cipher haciéndole cosas demasiado vergonzosas como para siquiera volver a pensar en ellas, al menos para él, no es algo que pueda calmar con facilidad.

Sacude su cabeza y mira el reloj. Si se apuraba podría llegar al trabajo temprano, y encerrarse en la cocina donde le toca trabajar ese día antes de que Bill llegase.

—Ya deja de pensar en él, estúpido cerebro —se dice golpeando su frente con poca fuerza.

 _Nunca será para ti Dipper_ , se dice,  _no te hagas_   _ilusiones._

Sí, mejor asumirlo.

* * *

Entra corriendo al hotel, no sabe en qué momento se le hizo tan tarde pero apenas si quedaban unos minutos antes de que empiece su turno y que su jefe se paseara por las cocinas. Había aprendido a las malas que la tardanza no es algo que a su jefe le agrade de sus empleados. Saluda a Mabel que hoy está en recepción, ralentiza su velocidad en el Lobby saludando a algunos huéspedes hasta llegar al pasillo que da a las cocinas. Cuando nadie le ve corre nuevamente por el pasillo.

Ve la puerta y casi suelta un grito de alegría, ¡le queda un minuto antes de que llegue su jefe!

Alarga la mano antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta como si pudiera abrirla desde su posición pero no llega a ella pues choca contra otra persona cayendo sobre su trasero, por muy poco evita terminar completamente en el suelo y golpear su cabeza.

—Deberías tener más cuidado de por dónde vas Pino —la voz le hace estremecer, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y pasa saliva.

La mano enguantada de Bill Cipher entra en su campo visual. Alza la vista y se sonroja aún más al ver los ojos azul-dorado mirarle de una manera que le hace estremecer de pies a cabeza. Con algo de torpeza toma la mano del hombre, este le ayuda a levantarse con un suave jalón y, una vez de pie, pasa un brazo por su cintura pegándolo contra él.

Dipper lucha contra el abrazo, avergonzado.

—Llego tarde Cipher —protesta mirándolo con algo de molestia.

—¿No te dije que me llamaras Bill? —alza una ceja. Si lo había hecho, hacia algunas semanas cuando había lanzado esas miradas sugerentes en medio de una canción intensa y aterradora.

—No recuerdo tal cosa —dice mientras rueda los ojos y empuja con más fuerza, pero el cuerpo no se aleja ni un centímetro. La risa del rubio le hace tensarse, alza su rostro para gritarle un par de cosas, pero su voz es acallada mucho antes de salir.

Se queda quieto, pasmado, al sentir los labios de Bill contra su boca. No responde, no puede ni moverse.

¿Bill Cipher en realidad lo estaba besando?

Los dientes del otro se clavan en su labio inferior provocando en él un pequeño grito, acción que aprovecha el mayor para deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca. Sin perder tiempo busca la lengua de Dipper y, al encontrarla, enreda la suya en la del menor. Pega más contra si el cuerpo del castaño que, de manera instintiva, enreda sus brazos en el cuello del mayor mientras trata de responder con torpeza.

La falta de aire provoca que Dipper corte el beso segundos después, aturdido y sonrojado hasta las orejas. Parpadea, sacude la cabeza y mira a Bill empujándolo de nuevo.

Esta vez logra separarse, pero la sonrisa del mayor y la manera en que lame sus labios, sumado a la mirada que le dedica, solo provoca pequeños estremecimientos y pensamientos nada decentes en él.

—N… no vuelvas a hacer eso, ja… jamás —balbucea. Pasa junto a Bill, una mano en su boca. La mordida le había dolido y podría jurar que sintió los dientes de Bill morder su lengua también, pero no puede asegurarlo.

Entra en la cocina, apenado, la cabeza gacha, vuelta una maraña que desemboca en una sola persona. Bill.

Bill, en el pasillo, sonríe ampliamente y vuelve a lamer sus labios.  _Delicioso_ , Dipper Pines es simple y llanamente delicioso.

_Y muy pronto… muy pronto._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bien. Espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Este OS pertenece al AU de You Belong to Me.
> 
> Había olvidar mencionar eso en dicho OS.
> 
> Debo advertirles, habrá varios OS que le seguirán a este y que serán parte de una sola historia, solo que no sera lineal. 


End file.
